Dancing
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Hermione Granger tanzt mit Professor Snape… Nicht ohne Hintergrund ;-).


_Disclaimer:_ Alle verwendeten Figuren gehören Walt Disney…

_Author'sNote:_ Bin immer noch hingerissen von _„Anna und der König" – also gefangen in romantisch-düsterer Stimmung._

_Story:_ Hermione Granger tanzt mit Professor Snape… Nicht ohne Hintergrund ;-).

_Rating:_ G (hätte nie gedacht, dass ich auch so was schreiben kann *g*)

_Genre:_ Silent Romance

_Dancing_

__

„Jeder Augenblick ist von unendlichem Wert," sagte einst ein deutscher Dichter, doch glaubte ich in dieser Nacht, er müsse sich geirrt haben. Denn wie konnte jeder beliebige Augenblick genauso wertvoll sein wie dieser spezielle?

Des Dichters Weisheit musste falsch sein, es sei denn es ab eine Steigerung für „von unendlichem Wert".

Allerdings war ich wohl die Einzige, die so dachte, die um die Magie des Geschehnisses wusste.

Alle anderen sahen (soweit sie überhaupt sahen) darin nur eine verlorene Wette, eine Mutprobe oder sonst etwas Kindisches.

Nur ich sah die Wahrheit, die sowohl hinreißend romantisch als auch erschreckend tragisch war.

Nur ich wusste um die Aufregung der hübschen, braunhaarigen Jahrgangsbesten und ahnte die Zerrissenheit des schwarzhaarigen, unbeliebtesten Lehrers… und ich hütete dieses Geheimnis mit traurigem Verständnis.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Selbst vor den Abschlussprüfungen war Hermione Granger nicht so nervös gewesen. Ihre Lippe hatten nicht so gezittert, ihre Augen nicht so geglänzt und ihre Hände waren nicht so verschwitzt gewesen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Und fast hätte sie deswegen der Mut verloren, doch wie ein Jahr zuvor behielt sie einigermaßen die kontrolle anstatt nachzugeben und zu flüchten.

Merlin sei Dank waren alle Tische an die Wand gerückt worden, inklusive des Lehrertisches, um eine Tanzfläche zu schaffen, sodass Abgänger, Schüler und Lehrer im Raum verstreut waren und sie wenigstens nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass **alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.**

Gekonnt wich die junge Rau, die in ihrem schlichten, schwarzen Kleid und mit den hochgesteckten, braunen Haaren mehr denn je elegant und hinreißend aussah, den tanzenden Paren aus, ihren Blick geradewegs auf ihr Ziel gerichtet, das ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte. 

Sie hatte gewartet, bis Professor McGonagall von Hgarid zum Tanze aufgefordert worden war und sie sicher sein konnte, dass niemand außer ihm ihre Nervosität bemerkte.

Und sie war sich sicher, dass er es bemerken würde.

Nach weniger als einer Minute (die am Anfang zu lang und am Ende zu kurz erschienen war) hatte sie ihn schließlich erreicht und sagte, mit leicht bebenden Lippen, aber in ruhigem Tonfall: „Professor Snape?"

Er drehte sich ruckartig um und in seinen Augen glänzte es merkwürdig, als er sah, wer ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Würden…," begann Hermione, „Würden Sie mit mir tanzen?"

Er schwieg.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie in Erwägung gezogen, dass er aus demselben Grund nein sagen würde, der sie zunächst hatte zögern lassen, doch sie hielt es nicht für wahrscheinlich.

Schließlich war er Meister im Umgang mit Schmerz.

„Wenn Sie es wünschen, Miss Granger," erwiderte er und ergriff ihren Arm, als nie nickte, um sie zur Tanzfläche zu führen. 

Die Musik war ruhig, aber nicht so langsam als dass sie zu viel Nähe und eine zu geringe Distanz erfordert hätte.

Doch allein die Berührung ihrer Hände, seiner Hand auf ihrem Schulterblatt und die ihrige auf seinem, ließen Hermione die Augen schließen und hoffen, die Musik würde nie aufhören.

Snape indessen bemühte sich, seinen Blick auf die Wand oder andere Paare zu richten, um jegliches Gefühl auszusperren.

Dies stellte sich allerdings als schwierig heraus, da ihr Parfum und der Duft ihres Shampoos ihn sehr schnell dazu brachten, sich ihrem Gesicht zu zuwenden.

Er wusste nicht genau, wann er sich in sie verliebt hatte, aber er glaubte, dass es wohl geschehen sein musste, als sie Potter davon abgehalten hatte, ihn zu verletzen, umzubringen oder was auch immer der Junge in seiner unbändigen Trauer vorgehabt hatte mit ihm zu tun.

In Wahrheit wusste sein Unterbewusstsein, dass es gewesen war, nachdem er verwirrt und kraftlos aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen war, mit dem Wissen, dass Voldemort zwar besiegt, aber Dumbledore ebenfalls gestorben war und sie plötzlich vor ihm stand, wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und ihn einfach umarmt hatte.

Ohne daran zu denken, dass sie ihn eigentlich verabscheuen sollte.

Natürlich hatte er damals schon gewusst, dass es unmöglich war.

Dennoch hatte er begonnen zu hoffen, nachdem sie eines Tages (oder eines Nachts), etwa drei Wochen nach der Umarmungsepisode bei ihm im Büro erschienen war, die Wangen leicht gerötet, das Haar etwas unordentlich, doch die Augen entschlossen funkelnd.

„Vielleicht werden Sie mich jetzt auslachen," hatte sie begonnen, „Vielleicht werden Sie mich auch nur ungläubig ansehen, oder in Wut geraten, weil Sie eine Wette oder einen Streich vermuten, aber ich werde dennoch ehrlich zu Ihnen sein: Ich liebe Sie."     

Wenn er anderes reagiert hätte, wäre ihnen vielleicht ein wenig Leid erspart geblieben, doch war er von dieser schlichten Ehrlichkeit so überrumpelt, dass er ebenfalls ehrlich gewesen war.

Nicht, dass ihm normalerweise das Wort _Liebe_ allzu schnell über die Lippen kam, doch er war müde, erschöpft und einsam gewesen und das konnte wirklich sogar einem Mann wie ihm jegliche Schärfe nehmen.

„Ich hatte fast befürchtet, dass Sie das sagen würden," hatte sie kummervoll gemeint, „Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Sie zumindest nicht diese Erfahrung gemacht hätten. Nicht, dass ich gehofft hätte, Sie würden mich abweisen."

Fast hätte er sie aufgefordert, zu bleiben.

Zum Teufel, Hogwarts war zu der Zeit noch geschlossen gewesen und alle waren zu sehr mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt, als zu überprüfen ob Miss Hermione Granger in **ihrem Bett oder in ****seinem lag.  **

Doch er wusste, dass es alles nur schwere gemacht hätte.

Und er wollte ihr nicht mehr wehtun, als nötig.

„Es wird besser sein, Sie gehen. Und vergessen," hatte er deswegen gesagt.

Sie hatte leicht, aber unglücklich gelächelt. „Kann man Amnesia auf sich selbst anwenden?"

Nein, das konnte man nicht.

Snape wusste es und er hatte es nie besser gewusst als in diesem Moment, als die Musik aufhörte und den Zauber eines Augenblicks vernichtete, indem er fast geglaubt hatte, eine göttliche Fügung hätte ihr Schicksal zum Besseren gewendet.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Hermione als sie langsam ihre Hände aus den seinen löste.

Er konnte nichts sagen. Doch sein Blick genügte.

Und mit diesen Worten bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, zu der rothaarigen Ginny Weasley, die auf sie zu warten schien und wissend lächelte.

365 Tage lang hatte er sie zumindest _ansehen _können.

Aber jener Abend hatte sie ihm endgültig entzogen.

The end, 28.10.2003


End file.
